There are a number of ways to identify a particular person within an image, picture or photo. One typical method provides the person with an identification number, and that identification number is then associated with an image. A few examples of such methods include magnetic stripe cards, bar codes, and radio frequency identification tags that are encoded with the person's identification number. The person's identification number is read before, during or after the image capture and the identification number is associated with the specific image by known methods (e.g., encoding the identification number in the image's metadata or recording the identification information in a database).
Eastman Kodak Co. has a number of products that associate a particular person with an image. For example, Kodak EPX Thrill Shots and Roving Photos, Kodak Image Magic Fantasy Theater and other Kodak products provide the subject with an identification (ID) tag that is associated with an image and used to find the image in an image database and produce a photographic product.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0008622 A1, which was published Jan. 24, 2002, describes a method of associating a particular person with one or more images using a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. The tags are worn by park patrons during their visit to a park or other entertainment facility. Various readers distributed throughout the park or entertainment facility are able to read the RFID tags and reference unique identifier numbers. Thus, the unique identifier numbers can be conveniently read and provided to an associated photo/video capture system for purposes of providing indexing of captured images according to the unique identifiers of all individuals standing within the field of view of the camera. Captured photo images can thus be selectively retrieved and organized into a convenient photo/video album to provide a photo record of a family's or group's adventures at the park or other entertainment facility.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0101519 A1, which was published Aug. 1, 2002, describes a system such as might be used on a cruise line that more generically associates a person having a tag (e.g. RFID) with a captured image. The system uses a transponder that generates and transmits a unique identification code uniquely identifying the subject of the photographic image to a remote detection unit located within a digital camera. Upon receipt, the unique identification code is verified to correspond with the intended subject of a photographic image, and upon successful verification, the image is recorded. The transmitted unique identification code is encoded in the associated recorded image data, and the data is transferred to a computer-readable storage medium and stored in a database. Once stored, the image can be securely accessed and displayed via a user interface using the associated unique identification code.
The prior art works well for images when one or just a few people are in an image and when the identities of the people can be synchronized with the capture of the images, that is, when the identifier codes and the images are systematically captured together (synchronously) and stored together. However, these systems are not able to handle large numbers of people in a single image and are difficult to apply to multiple images with the same people in each of them. Just as important, these systems are difficult to apply in a situation where the identifier codes are not specifically tied to a particular image, that is, the identifier codes and the images are obtained by systems that are not necessarily synchronized (i.e., asynchronous).
The aforementioned related patent application Ser. Nos. 10/273,871 and 10/303,363 describe methods for identifying people in an image using a simple location detection system based on a single data reading device per image location, and especially where the images are asynchronously captured relative to event data associated with a timed activity. For example, a race may have a timing mat at a specific location on the race course. As a contestant crosses the timing mat, data from an RFID tag is read by the mat and a data record is created. The resulting information is basically two dimensional (2D) in nature (i.e., the mat location on the course), and the location of a contestant when data is read by the timing mat is essentially fixed throughout the race since the mat is not relocated during the race. Meanwhile, a camera is capturing images of the event (e.g., contestants crossing the finish line), but the images are not directly associated with the timed activity (i.e., the images are captured asynchronously in relation to the data record from the timed activity). A correlation algorithm then relates the images to the data record, and thereby to the RFID tag information identifying the people in the images.
However, there are certain situations where the location of the person being photographed can vary across a large volume of space. For example, in a sporting event such as a hockey, football or soccer game, players may be anywhere on the field or on the periphery of the field. Images of these players may be taken while they are anywhere within the sports field or arena. This situation requires a three dimensional (3D) tracking system to locate players during a sporting event.
One three dimensional tracking system for a sports event is described in WO 00/28731 (Orad Hi-Tec Systems Limited). This document describes an interactive television system using video and/or television cameras to image a sporting event, such as a game. RF or microwave sensing equipment is used to identify players and objects, and triangulation is used to determine the positions of players and objects during the game. Position data is transmitted separately or combined with the video images. The positional information for the players and objects is used to display game and player information on a video or TV screen for viewers.
Another three dimensional tracking system for a sporting event is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,813 (Trakus Inc.). This document describes an RF tracking system using spread spectrum radio transceivers, a signal processor, a database engine and a processor to identify players and objects and relate stored biographical data to the players. The system provides an image of both the on-going game and information about the players on TV or other communication channels, such as the Internet.
Both of these three dimensional tracking systems track the location of players and objects during a sporting event, and provide images and data for commercial imaging channels such as TV or the Internet. (Such imaging channels are characterized herein as productive of “low quality” images, where such low quality images are typically motion images or still images with low resolution, limited color fidelity or some other reduced image quality characteristic.) However, such sporting events often have independent photographers with high quality imaging equipment (typically, still film cameras or high-resolution digital cameras) that operate independently of the three dimensional tracking system used for the commercial channels. Currently, there is no way for such independent photographers to relate their high quality images with the player and location information contained within the tracking system. Also, the three dimensional tracking systems, as utilized with TV or the Internet, provide no way for the viewers or players to obtain high quality still images of players or game action.
A method is needed to easily associate (1) high quality images with player identification and biographical information, allowing identification of all the players within a particular image, and also to easily locate all images that include a particular contestant; and (2) allow viewers of the three dimensional tracking systems to obtain high quality images of players and game action. Such a method is particularly needed in a system where the data about the event, including the identities of the players, is asynchronously captured in relation to the high quality images, such that there is seldom a clear one-to-one relationship between the event data and the images.